Mario Home Run Baseball
Mario Home Run Baseball is the third in the Mario Baseball series. It is for the Wii. Characters There are 114 playable characters! Captains *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Baby Mario *Petey Piranha *'Rosalina' Regular characters Bolded names are new characters. *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby DK *'Baby Wario' *'Baby Bowser' *Toad (red, blue, green, yellow, purple) *Toadette *Toadsworth *Pianta (blue, yellow, red) *Noki (blue, green, red) *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Tiny Kong *King K. Rool *Kritter (green, brown, red) *Goomba *Paragoomba *Koopa (red, green) *Paratroopa (red, green) *Magikoopa (blue, green, yellow, red) *Hammer Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Dry Bones (white, green, red, black) *Boo (white, pink) *King Boo *Wiggler *Shy Guy (red, blue, yellow, green, black, white) *Monty Mole *Blooper *Yoshi (red, blue, yellow, light blue, pink, orange/brown) *'Lakitu' *'Big Bob-omb' *'Cranky Kong' *'Lanky Kong' *'Fly Guy' (red, blue, yellow, green, black) *'Goomboss' *'Ukiki' *'Penguin' *'Professor E. Gadd' *'Dry Bowser' *'Toady' *'Bandit' *'Shadow Mario' *'Snifit' *Birdo (red, blue, yellow, green, brown) *'Dino Piranha' *'Metal Mario' *'Sledge Bro.' Team Names *Mario: Mario Heroes, Mario All-Stars, Mario Islanders *Luigi: Luigi Ghouls, Luigi Knights, Luigi Dealers *Peach: Peach Royals, Peach Hearts, Peach Crowns *Bowser: Bowser Fireballs, Bowser Villains, Bowser Pummelers *Wario: Wario Coins, Wario Muscles, Wario Garlics *Waluigi: Waluigi Thorns, Waluigi Liars, Waluigi Spitballs *DK: DK Wilds, DK Apes, DK Bongos *Diddy: Diddy Monkeys, Diddy Bananas, Diddy Racers *Yoshi: Yoshi Dinos, Yoshi Eggs, Yoshi Storytellers *Birdo: Birdo Bows, Birdo Gems, Birdo Models *Baby Mario: Baby Mario Toddlers, Baby Mario Tykes, Baby Mario Star Kids *Bowser Jr.: Bowser Jr. Rookies, Bowser Jr. Artists, Bowser Jr. Scribbles *Daisy: Daisy Flowers, Daisy Tulips, Daisy Snapdragons *Petey: Petey Piranhas, Petey Goop-Spitters, Petey Pipes *Rosalina: Rosalina Stars, Rosalina Galaxies, Rosalina Nebulas Stadiums Stadiums that are bolded are not seen in Adventure Mode. *Wario Canyon: Much like Wario's Battle Canyon from Mario Party, this board is set in a canyon where a war seems to be taking place. Sometimes bob-ombs will fall from the sky onto the field. *Mario Stadium: A standard arena, with no gimmicks at all. It is set near a beach. *Peach Gardens: A garden court with hedges in the outfield, making it hard to get around. *DK Jungle: A junglescape where barrels sometimes roll through the field and and Klaptraps may bite you. *Yoshi Park: A stadium based on a colorful carnival. Sometimes the roller-coaster will hit players in the field. *Toad's Parkway: Don't play in the street! This stadium takes place in a busy street/city where cars and trucks drive by. Be careful. *Bowser's Castle: An incredibly hard stadium where bob-ombs fall from the sky, Sledge Bros will through sledge hammers causing rippling earthquakes, and there are no boundaries to stop you from falling to to lava! There are also fire snakes that will hop around the field. *Luigi's Mansion: This stadium takes place in a large room inside the mansion, with mirrors that will warp the ball somewhere else if they are hit with the ball. *Comet Stadium: A stadium in comet observatory. If you hit a foul here, the ball will float into the outfield. Sometimes meteors hit the stadium. *'Birdo's Pink Valley': A stadium set in a dusty valley area, where the ground and rocks are mostly pink. The rocks that make up the walls aren't straight vertical, so you can run up them for a few seconds before sliding down. Sometimes dust carried by the wind will lessen accuracy, or giant pink eggs will roll around. *'Gangplank Galleon': A stadium for Diddy Kong, set on a giant pirate ship. Sometimes the ship wobbles or water will splash on it, making it slippery. Boxes on the field also slide around, possibly flattening players or knocking them over. *'Waluigi's Dump': Waluigi's stadium, the ground is covered in mud and it is raining here. There is a ditch in the center with a grate that slowly pulls players to it. The mud is also slippery and may slows down players, in the outfield or running bases. *'Daisy Desert': A desert in Sarasaland, with a tweester that sends the ball to other areas in the desert. *'Baby Playground': A stadium entirely in a sandbox with several things like swings, which will make the ball fly in the direction the swings are facing, the slide which will make the ball take some time to go down, and the carosel which will spin around with the ball and make it fly out in a different direction. *'Sherbert Beach': This stadium is home to Bowser Jr. It is a frozen area with icy water. The icy water is on the edge of the outfield and touching it will render you frozen, making you unable to go back there to get a homer. There are also some freezies, which will freeze you if touched. *'Petey Pipes': This stadium belongs to Petey Piranha. It takes place in an underground sewer, with lots of warp pipes. Hitting a ball into a warp pipe will make it fly out in another. *'Cheep Cheep Lake': A lakeside with a lake full of cheep cheeps. If you hit a foul a windmill may carry it toward the outfield. Occasionally Cheep Cheeps leap from the water and snatch the ball or an unlucky player. There are also no barriers stopping you from going into the water, so look out! Unlock it from playing 15 games. *'8-Bit Stadium': A stadium with ground that looks like the ground in the original SMB, a sky that looks like the sky from the original SMB, and 8-bit pipes where sometimes Sidesteppers and Shellcreepers will come out, stunning anyone who touches them. Unlock it by beating Challenge Mode with all characters. *'Doomship Stadium': A stadium on one of Bowser's Doomships (the one seen in the opening.). It is on the deck of it. There are no barriers to prevent you from walking of the edge so look out. There are also bullet bill blasters that can rotate to shoot Bullet Bills at players running the bases, or in the outfield. The stadium also passes over many Mushroom World locations. Unlock it by beating Adventure Mode. Adventure Mode Intro Video Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, a red Toad, a blue Toad, and Lakitu have just won a game against DK and his team of Kongs. As they are all cheering, a doomship flies over the field and Bowser and his team (which consists of himself, Bowser Jr, Petey Piranha, Dino Piranha, King Boo, Big Bob-omb, King K. Rool, Goomboss, Hammer Bro. Wario, Waluigi, and Sledge Bro) fall onto the field and ask for a match. It then quickly shows the first 8 innings and the top of the ninth, where the score is 7-10 Bowser. Then it shows the bottom of the ninth: Red Toad is on third base, and Yoshi is on second, with Mario up to bat. Bowser Jr. is pitching. He throws a ball so fast it catches on fire, but Mario hits a homer with it. Red Toad gets home, and Yoshi is going home when Petey Piranha and King Boo do a buddy jump and catch the ball, then throw it to Big Bob-omb on first as Yoshi goes home. Mario has just passed first when this happens, and Big Bob-omb throws it to Dino Piranha on second, right after Mario passes second. Dino Piranha throws it to Sledge Bro on third, but a bit to late as Mario is running home. Sledge Bro throws the ball to the catcher - Bowser. Just as Mario is about to get home, Bowser catches the ball. Mario dives and creates a cloud of dust. As the dust clears, the faces of Mario and Bowser's teams are looking worried. The dust clears to reveal Mario has gotten home, and Bowser has completely missed the ball, giving him a bruise on his forehead. Mario and his team cheer and go to wash up for an upcoming celebration, as Bowser's team gathers around second base and several tomatoes, poison mushrooms, rocks, and turnips are thrown at him. In anger, he picks up a rock and crushes it with one hand. The scene switches to the party being thrown for Mario's team in a large building. Suddenly, the same doomship as earlier flies overhead and several minions come out to crash the party. He disperses his minions throughout the many fields, then a magikoopa uses magic to transform the building they were in into Bowser's Castle. Then Bowser says to defeat his minions on all the fields, then come meet him at his castle. He then uses another magikoopa to shoot the citizens all across the stadiums. Gameplay Gameplay is the same as MSS's adventure mode- Walk around an overworld and use abilities to find things and build up a team to take on Bowser. There are now 9 areas to explore- Mario Stadium (a beach), Peach Gardens (a garden/castle), Wario Canyon (a canyon area that is also somewhat desertlike, like Wario's Battle Canyon from Mario Party), DK Jungle (a jungle), Yoshi Park (a carnival), Toad's Parkway (a city), Luigi's Mansion (a haunted house obviously, you explore the inside and outside), Comet Stadium (like the comet observatory), and Bowser's Castle (a lava-filled castle). To get players, you must find people and they will join you, but most of the time they will ask you to to a challenge or find something for them. Only Mario, Peach, Luigi, DK, Yoshi, Wario, and the Red Toad are playable in the overworld, but everyone you have is playable in a match. Each overworld character has a different ability that will help you. You can customize your team by using the pause menu or before every match, though most characters will only ask you to do something that doesn't require all 9 players. Each area also has a boss, and beating the boss will reward with a key. Collecting all 8 will let you go to Bowser's Castle and challenge Bowser and his team (though you can still walk around the castle and recruit people). Bosses usually have a team full of the same characters. You start with only Mario in Mario Stadium, and must recruit at least 9 people to challenge the boss and be able to visit other areas. Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario (series)